


Derek Hale was pregnant. Then...

by bshmatthews



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Horror, Humor, Kink Meme, Mpreg, Trope Subversion/Inversion, barfbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshmatthews/pseuds/bshmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme art fill: "I noticed in TW Derek mpreg stories that the birth is always either a C-section or Derek turns into a wolf to give birth. I challenge you to come up with a birth method that hasn't been written in the TW fandom yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale was pregnant. Then...

[](http://imgur.com/SwUtUp0)

Description for visually impaired: "Huh," Derek Hale says as he stands calmly, hand on his round stomach, which is gurgling ominously. Suddenly, the bulge moves up his body to his chest. Ribs break, muscles tear, blood spurts as he screams in agony. His jaw pops, then his mouth gapes impossibly wide. Tiny hands reach out from deep within his throat. Derek gags and hacks and a little werewolf baby emerges from his mouth, with tiny little teeth. In the final panel, Derek stands much as he did in the first, but now holding a screaming werewolf baby and covered with blood. "Huh."

**Author's Note:**

> [Original TW kink meme prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=937513). 
> 
> Also inspired by the "Inverted Tropes" panel at Con.Txt. :D


End file.
